


Joie De Vivre

by Lumieerie



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Warrior's Cross - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Divergence, Double Date, Fluff and Humor, In which Julian cannot accept that his house now belongs to Liam Bell, M/M, Nerf Wars, but you know what? canon belongs to me now so whatever, nerf guns, refs to so many movies, there are parts where they are in character and then ooc parts, they are all nerds and that's a fact, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: "It's your birthday and it is almost midnight and yet you made this whole day about me. You spent the whole time trying to make sure I had fun when it should have been you having fun, Bells."Liam reaches up and cups Preston's cheeks. "My birthday present to myself was a date with my husband and his friends." He waits a breath, enjoying the way Preston's expression becomes soft. "Your laughter was the best present."
Relationships: Julian Cross/Cameron Jacobs, Liam Bell/Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Joie De Vivre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrumiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/gifts).



> shout out to me posting this at almost to midnight before the day after Li's bday lmaoo  
> happy birthday to my disaster son, who DESERVED some good fluff for this special day
> 
> Dedicated to Strumie bc she provided me all the best ideas for this!! We love a genius. Also, I was a fool who did not pick a specific character POV so you must all suffer, oh well.

“Why do we still own this place?” Julian slouches in the back seat, a grim look on his face as the car pulls into a hidden driveway. He watches as Preston rolls his window down and slides a card past a sensor neatly hidden in the shrubbery. "Why do you still have a working card to this place?" he adds. 

As the gates swing open and the Tudor style house comes into view, Preston replies, "We don't own it." He steers the car around the circular driveway and parks in front of the house. "He does."

Sitting on the steps leading to the doorway is none other than Liam Bell, a massive grin on his face. He stands as Julian and Preston get out of the car. "Hello handsome, hello Cross."

"You bought my old house!" Julian calls, his voice full of incredulity. He pushes past Preston and stalks up to Liam, who has the decency to take a step back in fear. 

Liam holds up his hands and lets out a laugh, clearly enjoying himself but still trying to pretend he's afraid of Julian Cross. "You weren't using it! I needed somewhere to hide and who would think to themselves 'Oh hey, Cross has an abandoned house that he uses only for Beauty and the Beast reenactments?' Oh, that's right: no one!" 

"I never used this house for movie reenactments," Julian huffs.

Liam rolls his eyes and then side-steps Julian so he can wrap his arms around Preston. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with him for years before you met me.” He ignores the noise of protest from Julian behind him. “It must have been torture.”

“Just the worst,” Preston deadpans, resting his chin on Liam’s head. “I fear I might be traumatized.” He runs a hand comfortingly up and down Liam’s back. “Everything ready?” He asks in a low voice.

The two pull apart and Liam smirks. “Cameron is inside already. No doubt he’s already found a base for himself and Cross.”

“Cameron knew?” Julian brought attention back to himself. “Wait, you kidnapped my husband too!?” 

Without looking at Julian, Liam says, “We’re having an affair, actually.” 

Preston ducks his head and brings a hand to his mouth, smoldering a laugh. “Oh? When were you going to tell me?” The strain of a smile is evident even as he talks behind his hand. 

“Are you two going to tell me what we’re doing at my house or am I going to have to go rescue my husband and leave?” 

“It’s _my_ house,” Liam corrects. “And the four of us are going to fight to the death with guns and I’m sorry but your husband is going to be the first to go.” He gives Julian his best frown, lifting a finger to his cheek and slowly mimicking a falling tear. “I didn’t want to tell you this way, Jules, I’m so sorry.” 

“Funny, I can almost hear the death wish in your words,” Julian responds with honey in his tone. He looks even more irritated now than he did before. 

Liam huffs. “You threaten a guy's husband and he wants to kill you, who knew?” He shoots a knowing look at Preston before he finally gives Julian a real answer. “Nerf war.” 

“Nerf war?” 

“Nerf war,” Preston confirms with a nod.

“Couple against couple, losers pay for dinner.” Liam flourishes his arms as if making a grand gesture toward the house, then he spins on his heels and heads up the steps. “Come inside and marvel at all the hard work your husband I put into making this house looks like an arena!” His excitement is so loud that it drowns out Julian’s soft ‘I am actually going to kill him,’ and Preston’s dismissive snort. 

The foyer is massive and if Julian weren’t busy staring at the blatant rip off of a laser-tag arena Liam, and apparently Cameron, had made, he would remember only negative things about the empty house. Fake foam flooring covers what Julian recalls used to be sleek hardwood, and barriers block the entrances to other rooms. Cross- Julian outright glares at Liam for this- and dagger designs litter the floor, with an occasional crown and dog decal every few feet. 

Liam is wearing a cheeky expression when Julian turns to him. “You did all of this?” 

“How long did it take?” Preston asks. 

“Well, Miri helped.” Liam shrugs, humming as he takes a look around at his, Cameron, and Miri’s hard work. “She did the designs on the floor because while I am skilled at everything-” He pauses and bats his eyelashes at Julian and Preston. “- I just cannot draw like our dear friend Zane can. It took a few weeks, it felt like we were building a set for a theater production,” he answers Preston’s question. 

“He whined the whole time.” The three of them look up to where Cameron Jacobs stands on the first landing, leaning over the banister with a grin on his face. His brown hair is longer now, curls coming just below his ears, and anyone who knew him seven years ago knows he looks much happier and healthier too. “Miri threw paint at him and stained his hair for a week.”

Liam cringes. “I thought blood was harder to get out of hair but it turns out the real answer is sage green.”

“Ah, that explains why you tried to tell me you dyed your hair.” Preston reaches over and ruffles Liam’s hair. Liam doesn’t even bother trying to move out of the way. 

“She also threw a nerf gun at him and made him cower,” Cameron teases as he makes his way down the stairs. Then when he’s an arms length away, he reaches for Julian and drags him closer. “I missed you,” he says gently, softly. 

Julian hums, attitude toward Liam deflating immediately now that he has his attention on his husband. He cups the back of Cameron’s neck and tilts his head up for a kiss. “I missed you too, Cam.” His voice is equally soft. 

“Should I tell them they’ve only been apart for a few hours or no?” Liam whispers loudly, effectively ruining the moment. 

“Maybe if we ignore him, he’ll go away,” Julian mutters against Cameron’s lips. 

Cameron laughs. “Or, we could kick their asses and make them pay for dinner,” he suggests. 

“My husband, the genius.” Julian glances at Preston and Liam. His eyes narrow at Liam. “Did Miri really throw a nerf gun at you?” To Cameron, he asks, “Did you record it?”

Cameron lights up but before he can say anything, Liam jumps in. “There may or may not have been a camera, yes, but that’s not the point right now. The point right now is that both teams get five minutes to pick out a weapon and vantage point: then Preston and I will win. Easy.” 

“Imagine thinking you’re going to win because you’re a big bad ex-assassin,” Cameron shot playfully. He does not specify *which* ex-assassin he’s talking about, considering he is the only ‘normal’ one there, though he is looking right at Liam.

Like any well behaved adult, Liam sticks his tongue out at Cameron. “At least I have better sportsmanship than you.”

Cameron raises an eyebrow at him. Liam looks away. 

Preston clears his throat. “Are there rules to this game?” 

Cameron and Liam wear matching grins that put the fear of God into both of their spouses. It was Cameron who spoke up. “A headshot is an automatic loss, if you run out of ammo you’re out. Other than that, this place is our playground for the rest of the day.” He reaches for Julian’s hand. “Come on, I already have a battle plan.” He leads Julian up the stairs, leaving Preston and Liam at the base. 

Liam turns toward Preston and shifts his weight to the other leg. “You don’t think this is too cheesy, do you?”

“You, cheesy?” Preston gasps. “I never would have thought!” He glances at the direction Julian and Cameron went, “Unless there’s an ulterior motive somewhere?”

“Nope.” Liam pops the ‘P’ as he says it. “It is very rare to see everyone, especially you, goof around so I figured this would be a nice change. Plus who doesn’t want to shoot Julian Cross with a nerf gun? Tyler and Zane wish they were us right now.” He adds the last bit quickly to cover up the breath of truth he let out. 

Eying Liam, Preston hums. Then he calls out loudly, “Five minutes starts now, sir!” Once a resounding confirmation from Julian graces their ears, Preston motions for Liam to lead him to where the stash of nerf guns would be on the ground floor. “I doubt you have a plan, yes?” 

“You know me so well.” Liam beams at Preston before he makes his way around the barriers and to a small nook by the door that would have led to the kitchen if it was not hidden. “You sneak up the stairs and try to hit them in the beginning then lead them down here and I pounce?” 

“That does not sound as graceful as you want it to sound,” Preston points out. “Of course I’ll do it.” 

Five minutes, Liam decides, is too long because by the third minute mark he’s dragging Preston forward and kissing him. “I’m bored,” he explains as if that is the best excuse he can give. 

Preston rolls his eyes, but he does not pull away. “Of course you are.” He glances around. They have two minutes left and he can’t hear anything happening above. If he’s honest, Julian and Cameron have the advantage; however, he and Liam have more cover. He pockets his plastic gun and wraps an arm around Liam, deciding that they can have this for now. “We aren’t doing anything more than this, though.”

“Rude,” Liam huffs, though his eyes glint with delight as he also pockets his weapon of choice. “Are you having fun though?” 

“We haven’t even started, Li.” 

“No, but I meant in general.” Liam’s voice dips into a whisper as if he is trying to stay alert for time and any signs of movement above them. “Wanna make sure you’re having a good time.” 

A hum is Preston’s response, then he pushes his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Are you trying to make today about me, Liam Bell?”

“If I had it my way, every day would be about you,” Liam replies easily. He tilts his head and offers Preston a smile. “But the answer is yes.” _It is always yes._

“Even though today is-”

Liam hushes him. “Don’t say it right now.” 

“S dnem rozhdeniya,” Preston says. He immediately pulls away when Liam jabs him. “I didn’t say it in English,” he defends himself. 

Wanting both to reprimand Preston for that and to kiss him for saying it in Russian, Liam just shakes his head. “I want a refund on this.” He wiggles his right hand, his wedding band glinting under the light. 

“No you don’t.” Preston, for all his silence and staying in the background, is cocky enough to call Liam’s bluff. Or maybe he’s the only one who actually sees through the bullshit and does something about it. “You love me.”

Then the unmistakable sound of a nerf bullet bouncing off of a barrier to their left draws their attention. Liam looks at Preston, lips in a firm line. “If we survive this, I’ll tell you I love you too.” 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Preston rolls his eyes and kisses Liam’s cheek before he pushes him away. 

Nerf wars are serious business. Nothing pumps more blood than having to sneak around and shoot a target with fake pellets and avoid getting hit. Except, of course, real battles but for the time being, real violence does not exist. For now, it’s just couple against couple. Julian Cross and Cameron Jacobs, both dramatic and clever, versus Liam Bell and Preston, no specific specialty because Preston did not want to pick adjectives despite Liam’s begging. 

Liam ducks behind a barrier, listening closely as he can. Someone’s coming down the stairs slowly, the creaking of the stairs echoing off of the high ceilings. He smirks to himself and peaks around the corner, his smirk widening at the sight of Cameron holding a toy crossbow. He raises his gun, breathes in, and steps out from the corner to shoot at him. 

He misses. The bullet goes right past Cameron’s shoulder. 

They stare at each other for three full seconds, Cameron smiling from cheek to cheek, clearly holding in a laugh. Then he says, “Would… Would you like to try that again?” 

“I am a trained professional.” Liam clears his throat. “That was to distract you.” He raises his gun and shoots Cameron in the leg just as Cameron nails his shoulder. 

“You’re clearly out of practice,” Cameron taunts. 

Liam finally understands why Julian loves Cameron: he’s a little shit posing as an adorable bystander. He makes a noise of indignation before they hear a yelp from the other side of the foyer. 

Somehow, Preston stands at the top of the stairs and Julian stands at the foot, both of them aiming their guns at each other. “It’s over, Julian, I have the high ground.”

Cameron gasps besides Liam, “You got him to watch Star Wars?”

“Of course I did, I’m not that uncultured,” Liam scoffs. 

Cameron shoots Liam in the chest and slips past him, hurrying down the stairs. Liam chases him, grinning as Julian shouts at Preston that he underestimates his power. Then there’s crashing from above as Julian and Preston both avoid each other. 

Adrenaline pushes time by, filling the foyer of the old Tudor house with shouting and laughter. If anyone were to find the four of them like this seven years ago, they would think the four of them possessed. No longer are any of them bound by secrecy and on the run from various CIA agents. No longer do any of them have to hide. Some could say it was uncharacteristic to act like this- a double date nerf war- but there is nothing wrong with having fun every now and then.

How this led to Julian and Liam standing across from one another, guns drawn and the atmosphere as intense as a Wild West movie, no one knows. “This house ain’t big enough for the two of us,” Julian drawls, forcing an accent that should not exist. 

“It is twice the size of your small apartment with Cameron, what are you talking about.” Liam, also as dramatic as Julian, holds his sides, ready to draw fire. The two of them are ten paces away, eyes meeting the other’s, and determined to win this battle. 

“That is not the next line from that movie,” Julian ‘tsks.’ 

“No,” Liam agrees. “But this is.” He moves his head to the side just as a foam bullet shoots past and hits Julian in the forehead. 

From behind him, Preston says, “Boom. Headshot.”

Julian blinks once. Twice. A third time before his mouth falls open in an indescribable noise. The bullet sticks to his skin, still shaking even as he rages. “It is not!” Then he flounders, shaking his head and reaching to take the bullet off. “I let you into my house-”

“My house.”

“-And this is the thanks I get.” Julian huffs and as he pulls at the bullet, only the foam comes off. It leaves the suction in place. “Oh my god,” Julian growls.

The click of Liam’s camera gives him away as he laughs. “You are never going to live this down, I will make sure of it.” He pockets his camera and grins even wider at Julian’s glare. “Face it Julian, having a sniper on my team means I am going to win-” His laughter stops the moment a pellet hits him in the head and bounces right off. 

“This is the second time you’ve let your guard down because of me!” Cameron reloads his crossbow and shoots at Liam, muttering something about a double tap after that pellet also bounces off of Liam. “Maybe you’re going soft, Bellflower!”

“He called me Bellflower,” Liam whispers, too into the nickname to actually care that he is now out of the game. He fakes a sniffle, “Jules, your husband is so nice. I can’t wait for my husband to take him down.”

“In your dreams,” Julian retorts. He’s still trying to get the suction cup off of his forehead. “Cameron could easily run circles around all of us if he really wanted to.” His tone is so warm and fond that Liam can’t even argue. Then, just because he can, he unloads the rest of his bullets into Liam’s back as Liam gets out of the way. 

“Oh fuck off,” Liam picks up a bullet and throws it at Julian, who dodges and sneers at him. 

Stepping into the center of the room and aiming his nerf blaster, Preston calls up to Cameron. “We are stuck with those two for the rest of our lives.”

“I made my choice in clear conscience, I don’t know where you picked up Liam.” 

“Found him crying in the rain, it was like finding a lost kitten.”

“Awe, how adorable. He’s always reminded me of a cat.” 

The two of them share a laugh, ignoring the glares from the side of the room, and Cameron makes his ways down the stairs. “Liam calls you James Bond on his phone, right?” He asks. 

“He has a thing for blond hair and blue eyes.” Preston casts a fond smile toward Liam. Then he looks back at Cameron. “Why?” He asks suspiciously. 

Cameron, with excitement in his voice, quotes: “Mr Bond, they have a saying in Chicago: 'Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time it's enemy action.” 

Preston’s lips curl upward. “That makes you my enemy, Cam.” 

“You were supposed to quote it back to me,” Cameron pouts. 

“I am learning that none of us know how to have a serious nerf war.” Preston looks down at his blaster. “How many bullets do you have left, Cameron?” 

“Enough,” Cameron raises his crossbow cheekily. “You?” 

“Enough,” Preston echoes. “On three?” 

“On three,” Cameron agrees. 

Only, like liars, the two of them shoot the moment they take a breath. Because of course they do. Cameron’s luck continues to favor him as he hits Preston on the forehead. Preston’s bullet misses and instead hits a light fixture, falling to the floor with its failure. 

“I’m suing Hasbro,” is all Preston says, dropping his blaster and falling to his knees dramatically. “I’ve been shot! Now I must act like Julian after being bitten by a dog! How ever will I survive this.”

“You won’t,” Julian groans. “Also, really? We are not suing Hasbro!” 

“Clearly my gun is a defect, I never miss,” Preston says simply. 

Cameron joins Preston on the ground, snorting. “You’re better at taking losses then Julian is.”

“Oh, you mean I’m not dramatic enough?” Preston splays out more and puts an arm on his forehead. “Oh Cameron, oh Liam, I fear I could be melting! I lost a battle and now I am sick. I must be bed ridden for weeks-”

“You’re fired.” Julian collapses on the ground next to Cameron and stares up at the ceiling. He narrows his eyes. “How… How did you guys decorate the ceiling.” 

“Miri.” Liam and Cameron say simultaneously. 

“Sage Green also goes far into the air,” Liam explains. That is a clear lie, but he does not elaborate. “It’s really sad that Julian would fire you because you did an accurate impression of him,” he laments. “I think you did really well.” He pats Preston’s side, then he leans over him and plucks off the foam bullet. “You died a valiant death, Princeton.”

“You _do not_ call him Princeton,” Julian gawks. 

“It’s almost like husbands have nicknames for each other.” Preston doesn’t even spare Julian a look as he smiles up at Liam. “I know, you would think he cared about me, but apparently not.”

“A tragedy,” Liam sighs. 

When Cameron falls into laughter, both Liam and Preston join him. Then so does Julian. Then it’s just the four of them laughing, relaxing into the foam carpeting and enjoying their time together. How rare is it that the four of them are together and not arguing? Preston, Julian, and Cameron have always fit in well together, but this is the first time that Liam is really included. It’s nice. 

"We are going to have to clean all of this up," Preston finally says after five minutes of nothing but grown men giggling. 

Cameron groans. "Oh god, I don't even want to move. I'm starving." He reaches over and swats Liam's arm. "What's for dinner, loser?" 

"Hey! I'm not the only one who lost," Liam squawks. "Though..." He grins. "Cross, I'm about to steal your husband from you with three words, ready? I'll order pizza." 

Gasping, Cameron shoots up and looks at Julian. "He's right, Jules! I'm leaving you for Liam, he has pizza." 

"Fine then, I'm stealing Preston back," Julian shoots with amusement in his tone. There might be an underlying indignation too, but who’s keeping track? 

"I don't know, sir. Liam pays me more than you ever did." 

"He paid you!" It was Liam's turn to sit up and gawk. "This is the first time I've heard of this."

"I know, I always thought he paid you with leftover Tuesday's." Cameron shakes his head. "We will have to fix this, Preston." 

"If I weren't too tired to care, I would shoot you with a nerf gun again." Julian covers his face with his arm. "What kind of friend would I be without splitting what I made with Preston?" 

Silence fills the room save for Preston's laughter. He doesn't notice until he feels Liam gently poke his side. "What?" He starts as he sits up. "Why are you three staring at me like that?" 

There has never been a softer expression on Liam's face until now. "No reason," he says. “I’m going to order pizza.” He excuses himself with a hum. 

“You know,” Cameron remarks. “You talk more, and laugh more, than I have ever heard before.” 

“It’s almost terrifying.” Julian finally sits up and drapes an arm around Cameron. “I can’t believe we like him.” He nods his head in the direction Liam went. 

Preston rolls his eyes. “Are you two going to tell me you approve? Do I have your blessing?” Even though it’s sarcastic, it is very clear that he does want Cameron and Julian’s approval. He already went behind their backs and got married to Liam in secret. Though, to be fair, he and Liam got married in secret only because at the time the two of them were on the run from some monster from Liam’s past. A messy situation, that was.

“I prefer him to Tyler.” Julian shrugs as if that’s all he needs to say. 

“He’s kind of funny,” Cameron says. “Anyone who can antagonize Julian and live is okay in my book.” When Julian gives him a light jab, Cameron pushes against his husband. “Are you happy?” 

Preston hums. “Happier than I have ever been, yes.”

Later, well after dinner and the four of them purposefully picked rooms on opposite sides of the house, Liam pulls Preston into their room with a grin. "You have the most beautiful laugh, did you know that?" he asks. 

"So I've been told." Preston closes the door behind them and laughs at Liam as he plops onto the bed with a grin. 

Liam spreads out, closes his eyes, and lets out a comforting noise. "I've heard it before, but I'm going to make it happen daily now! That's a promise." 

Preston crawls on top of him, placing his hands on either side of Liam's head. He waits until Liam opens his eyes again before he speaks. "It's your birthday and it is almost midnight and yet you made this whole day about me. You spent the whole time trying to make sure I had fun when it should have been _you_ having fun, Bells."

Liam reaches up and cups Preston's cheeks. "My birthday present to myself was a date with my husband and his friends." He waits a breath, enjoying the way Preston's expression becomes soft. "Your laughter was the best present." 

"You really are a romantic," Preston purrs. He leans into Liam's touch. "I love you. Happy birthday." He gives Liam a chaste kiss. "I do have a real present for you, though."

"Is sex in a comfortable bed in a house I bought solely to spite Julian Cross not a present?" 

Preston cannot hide his laugh. "Very funny, but no." He rolls off of Liam, ignoring his protests, and reaches into a bag on the floor. “My turn to be cheesy,” he says over his shoulder. Then he pulls out a little jewelry box and sits up. He stares at Liam until he does the same thing. 

“Is this another ring?” Liam jokes, taking the small box and staring down at it with intrigue. “I was joking earlier when I said I wanted a refund.”

“No.” Preston leans over and gently places his hand over Liam’s on top of the box. Then he pushes the box open. 

In the few years they have been in love, gifts have become a common occurrence. Liam is fond of writing poetry and hiding it in books for Preston to read. Preston is fond of buying little knick knacks that remind him of Liam and giving it to him on romantic evenings. This was on parr with that, but _a little more_. 

A set of dog tags rests in a white cushion, the first one read their names and the second one… The second one lists, in chronological order, a set of important dates that Liam knows all too well. The first date is the night Liam saved Preston from death. Then it goes on and on until the date of their wedding. 

“Oh,” Liam whispers quietly. He lifts the tags out of the box and sets the box aside, staring at the silver jewelry with glassy eyes. “Pres.” His voice is raw with emotion. 

Preston wraps an arm around Liam and pulls him close. He kisses his temple. “Happy birthday, love.” 

Liam leans into Preston and pretends that he is _not_ sniffling. “I love you, Preston.” And he thinks to himself that what he said earlier is true. He is going to make sure Preston always laughs around him- especially now because Preston immortalized their love with this birthday gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a nerf war, can you tell?


End file.
